Rooftops
by Kushin eX
Summary: Some ShunsuiXNanao romance for BlackVelvetBand's Challenge. Nanao thinks back to their time together. Songfic Based on Lostprophets Rooftops. I Don't Own Bleach Or Rooftops. They Belong To Tite Kubo and Lostprophets Respectively


Rooftops

_When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say we've had our fun  
_

They stood back-to-back, Captain and lieutenant, fighting together. They knew this was futile but would never give up. The ryoka had been working his way to Aizen but neglected most others. It then fell to the Gotei 13 to defeat the Vasto Lorde that were the Exaquias.

"Gomen Nanao, This may be our last fight together," said the concerned captain. He faced her with brown eyes saying more than he could in all their time together. She thought back to their first meeting.

_Will we make a mark  
This time  
Will we always say we tried  
_

Nanao had been struggling miserably in the academy; she was studious but couldn't grasp the concept behind most things. She gained frustration over the years she spent there and it was hurting her deeply, deeper than anyone from 4th Division could help her. So she ran. She ran as far away from the academy as she could, ignoring the searing pain in her legs that just reminded her of her own weakness. The rain didn't help her, she was so introspective at the moment, she would hear nothing. She was disgusted with herself. She went to the only place she knew would be abandoned, the rooftops. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could, falling and cutting herself on the metal stairs. She ran to edge of the rooftops once she got up there and let it all out.

_  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out  
_

She stood there for what seemed like Seconds, Hours, Days, Minutes? Time was irrelevant; her feelings were forever, never to be escaped. She looked down and thought about herself. She was so deep in thought she didn't feel the arms wrap around her and hold her, as they enshrouded her she felt warm for the first time since she came to Soul Society. She let tears flow and she didn't know who to, all she knew was that the presence made her feel safe, relaxed, wanted. The figure let out a small sigh as he asked "You weren't considering jumping were you, it would have been a terrible loss of a pretty woman." She knew who it was by that and tried to move away to apologize, tears streaking her eyes. But he held her; he picked her up and brought her back inside to his office. She let out a meek "Kyōraku-taicho"

_  
All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now, I'm set  
_

Ever since then, Nanao became closer to Shunsui. She would ask him for help and he was more than glad to give it. It took her a while to get around his constant attention-giving attitude to women but she managed. He taught her well enough to get her through the academy and straight into the 8th Division.

_  
Will we make a mark  
This time  
Will we always say we tried  
_

Shunsui always made sure to teach Nanao every week. Never once did he fail. One of the days Nanao didn't show up. Shunsui was worried; he knew his Nanao-Chan wouldn't miss out of training voluntarily. He ran to her quarters and only his combat experience stopped him from being sick. Nanao was hanging from the roof by her feet, bound in a web tie, clad in nothing, tears running down her face, hair hanging free, cuts all over her body, head swollen and a gag silencing her. Shunsui cut her free, removed the gag and wrapped her in a blanket he found on her futon nearby. Tears fell freely from her face as she hugged herself into it.

"Who was it?" asked Shunsui

All Nanao could do was stutter and write a number on a sheet of paper. 210.

"210, a room number?" asked Shunsui

Nanao nodded.

_  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out  
_

The next day, Nanao turned up for her duties to find an extremely happy Shunsui. "Why are you so happy Taicho?" asked Nanao somewhat shakily. Shunsui just chuckled and muttered the answer in her ear. She didn't quite catch it all but it involved her 'date', a g-string, chores and a trip through the 11th division. He always did have a sense of humor.

_Standing on the rooftops  
Wait until the bombs drop  
This is all we got now  
Scream until your heart stops  
Never gonna regret  
Watching every sunset  
We'll listen to your heartbeat  
All the love that we found  
_

Back in the current situation, Nanao and Shunsui were surrounded by 3 Vasto Lorde. Not a very impressive number but with their combat abilities, they were more than impressive. Soon Shunsui and Nanao had each released their Zanpaktou up to Bankai. Nanao having trained dramatically after the Ryoka invaded and had achieved Bankai. Without warning, the Vasto Lorde's attacked. They wasted no time in going straight to their own form of Bankai, Rematador. The power increased dramatically but so did Shunsui's and Nanao's. They had taken more than a leaf out of the Ryoka's book, together they trained, worked, ate and sometimes slept. They were almost symbiotic; one could not exist without the other. This allowed them to understand each other like no one else could, they both touched the others heart despite the pressure around them. As they connected, time froze.

_Standing on the rooftops  
Wait until the bombs drop  
This is all we got now  
Scream until your heart stops  
Never gonna regret  
Watching every sunset  
We'll listen to your heartbeat  
All the love that we found  
_

They both had their inner worlds connected, the sky blue and swirling. The only being was a giant cloud, Shunsui's Katen Kyōkotsu. The bottom of the world being a giant library with a golem made of books wandering. The Golem being Aisho, Nanao's Zanpaktou. Shunsui walked up to Aisho and Nanao rose to Katen Kyōkotsu. They eached touched the others Zanpaktou spirit, the spirits disspeared in a blur and they came back to reality with a blast.

_  
Scream your heart out  
Scream your heart out  
Scream your heart out  
Scream your.  
_

They attacked the Vasto Lorde, Zanpaktou already in motion to kill. The masks covering their faces being their salvation. Swords flew; flesh was splattered, red tears appearing at their eyes. They each made a promise to each other. Go together or not at all. Their energy slowly wept from them. They couldn't go on much longer. Together they ran across the ramparts towards the last. Their swords slipped around to behind hollows back. The creature forced its fists through their bodies, they each stabbed towards themselves. This tore the creature apart but did the same to the two shinigami. They shared one silent kiss, their first if that could be believed, as they saw themselves on the edge of the rooftop. The Vasto Lorde falling rapidly to the ground. Following it, Shunsui and Nanao, tightly in each other's embrace as they fell together.

_  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your. _


End file.
